


Ex-angel by his side

by YvonneSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is human, and tries to take care of Dean as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-angel by his side

When Cas re-enters the study, Dean’s tea stands untouched on the coffee table, but by the foot of his armchair stands an empty bottle of whiskey that wasn’t there when Cas brought in the tea. Cas sighs, but he doesn’t say anything. He knows by now that Dean Winchester has his own ways of dealing with his demons, and nothing Cas says can change that.

"Hello Dean." Cas says softly as he walks into the room. His footsteps are still as soundless as when he was an angel, as though he still doesn’t truly connect with the world, and he knows it startles Dean when he suddenly appears at his side. Dean is going through enough as it is. Cas isn’t going to add to that.

This time, his announcement is unneccesary. When Cas rounds the chair, he sees that Dean is soundly asleep. Cas can’t help but smile. He knows from the shouts that emmenate from Dean’s room some nights that Dean is suffering from nightmares again, but now for once the hunter is sleeping peacefully. It’s been a long time since Cas has seen the face he loves so much without its eternal scowl. In this moment, he wants nothing more than to stroke that rough stubble, to feel how its prickles would feel against his cheek, but he controls himself. He knows it’s not what Dean wants, not what he needs right now.

What he needs is a friend. Someone to be by his side, to listen to him, even when he’s not talking. He needs time. Cas has a lot of time. He’ll wait, of course. He’ll do anything Dean asks of him.

Dean doesn’t like it when Cas watches him sleep, Cas reminds himself, yet he indulges himself a little longer though, studying the surprisingly long lashes, worrying about the dark circles under them, admiring the countless pale freckles scattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He won’t ever tire of looking at that face.

Finally Cas tears himself away. He picks up the blanket draped over the coffee table and carefully drapes it around Dean. As he turns to go, Dean’s hand shoots out and grabs his wrist with a vice-like girp, in a silent, unconscious cry. ‘Don’t leave me’. It is everything Cas can do not to bend down and plant a kiss on Dean’s head. The only thing that stops him is Dean’s soft, broken voice in the back of his mind from the last time Cas leaned into him. “Don’t, Cas. Please. Just please don’t.”

Instead, Cas kneels down by the chair, placing his hand over Dean’s, letting him know it’s okay to reach out, that he’s here to stay if he needs him to. Cas knows he’s still not ready. He’s not ready to love, or even to be loved. So much was lost and broken, and sometimes it seems there’s just no way to mend it all. But Cas will wait, as he’s always waited. And one day Dean will come back to him. As he always does.


End file.
